The Plan
by The Envelope
Summary: Bella meets Edward for the first time in a new school. First Fic. Pretty dumb. Read it anyway. kthzx.


A love story between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

Chapter one: Realization

Bella's POV

I, Bella Swan am the new student at Forks high school. The moment I walked through the doors of the school receiving stares and even a few glares. I avoided eye contact, walked to the office, and walked up to the desk. The receptionist, who I found out shortly after that her name, was Miss Cope. I grabbed my schedule, thanked her, and walked out of the door. As I was walking, I met a pair of emerald green eyes. I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw him. He looked like a Greek god compared to me. I was just Bella. I walked to my first class in a daze. I sat down and listened to the teacher. I took notes, even though I had already learned most of this but I took notes on the few things I didn't know. The hour just seemed to drag on and on while the teacher was teaching. I was grateful when the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed toward my next class.

When I walked into my next class, I again thought that my heart was going to stop. The Greek god was sitting in the back of the classroom. I looked around the room for a seat but I noticed that the seat next to him was the only seat available. I walked over to the seat and sat down next to him. He smiled a breathtaking smile at me. I blushed and smiled back. I saw him tare a piece of paper out of his notebook and write something on it. He slid the paper to me and I read it. It said, "Hi my name is Edward. What's yours? Write back."

"Hello. Um my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I passed the paper back to him and he smiled and wrote his reply.

He passed the note back to me and it said, "That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Your name is nice to. What's your last name?"

He smiled. "Cullen."

"I like it."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Um do you have any plans better?"

"No why?"

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school I mean if you want."

"Sure. You can show me the way to your house. Will your dad be ok with it?"

"Yes"

"Ok see you at lunch." At that moment, the bell rang. We had one more class before lunch.

He walked me to my next class. Before he left he gave me a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled at me and mouthed 'open it' at me. I opened the note and smiled. It said "My cell. Call me. 9401415"

I looked up to say thank you but he was already gone. I walked into my class and sat down. I listened to the lecture but my thoughts kept wondering off to Edward Cullen. A girl that sat next to me told me her name was Jessica Stanley and I smiled back. I took a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote her a note. "Hi my name is Bella."

"Hi so what are you doin after school?" I bit my lip and wrote back.

"I already have plans sorry."

"O with who?"

"A friend"

"OK maybe some other time"

"Sure"

I looked at the teacher and listened to the lecture.

I looked at the clock and sighed. We still had 15 minutes until lunch.

I heard Jessica whisper, "What's wrong?" but I just shook my head. I got out my phone and decided to text Edward.

"Hey I'm bored and hungry TB (Text back)"

"Hey me 2" I smiled. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Rock some country umm Classical and oldies you?"

"Same" At that moment the lunch bell rang and I walked to the door and meet a pair of emerald green eyes. He smiled and we walked to lunch.

We got our food and sat down at an empty table. We talked for almost the whole lunch period and before we knew it, lunch was over. As we were walking out of the lunchroom, I felt eyes on us the whole cafeteria to be exact. I heard Jessica call my name and sighed and told Edward to go ahead and go back to class. When I walked away, I saw six people walk toward him and I was curious. When I reached Jessica she looked like she was going to explode with excitement but I soon found out that it was from anger and not excitement.

"What are you doing?"

"Um walking to class."

"With Edward Cullen?"

"Yea why?"

"Because you can do better than him, Bella.

He's—" I cut her off "Jessica look I know I have only been here a day but I'm single so but out oh and apparently you don't know him at all because he's been a real great Friend. He is not like that at all." I walked off and walked in between Edward and those people as the late bell rang. "Crap" We both said at the same time. When we walked to my next class, I noticed that he didn't leave for his. I went to sit down and he sat down next to me. I smiled. I sat through the lecture thinking about Edward. I tried to take notes but I turned into me writing Edward Cullen all over the paper. I hope Edward didn't see. I looked over and saw that he had taken notes but in the corner, he had written my name in his elegant handwriting. Bella Swan. I blushed.


End file.
